Tell Me A Story
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: Bolin comforts Asami with the story of the Moon Spirit


'Tell me a story'

Love. That's what she saw with the two young benders that came back from the unknown. They rode up on Naga's back, and although they hadn't said anything she could tell. It was the subtle touches, the lingering glances, the look in their eyes that gave it all away. The avatar had fallen in love with the Firebender. And he loved her back.

The young Sato heiress stood at a distance and watched, a variety of emotions running through her body. A hollow ache for the love lost, burning jealousy for the two lovers, and happiness at the sight of true love. They mixed all together in such a whirlwind made Asami dizzy. She turned on her heel and walked away from the couple.

It was late into the night and all was well. The metalbending ex-police chief regained her bending and had called for a celebration. So that's where everyone was. The family, the friends, even the rest of the Southern Water tribe and White Lotus guards. All had gathered to join in on the festivities. All but the lonely nonbender. She kept her distance, afraid of getting too close and slipping up. Yes she was happy for her friends, but when she watched the way Mako seemed more relaxed (or as relaxed as he could get with Korra's father giving him the occasional glare) in Korra's arms than he ever was with Asami, or how Korra's eyes sparkled like the moon hitting the ocean made her… sad. Lonely, even. So she kept her distance.

"There you are!"

Or so she thought.

"Hey Bo. Why are you out here and away from all the attention?"

"I could ask you the same, Miss Wallflower. Come on, let's go see the penguin-otters!" he smiled, eyes bright with excitement. Asami couldn't help but smile in return. It was contagious.

"I'd rather not. Kinda wanting to be alone," she replied, looking back at the laughing Firebender. Did he ever laugh like that with her? Did he ever laugh at all? She sighed softly into the breeze, forming a small cloud in front of her face. His brother looked back and forth at the scene, putting the pieces together. His smile turned to that of sympathy.

"You look like you could use one of my amazing and awesome stories," he said, walking up to her and leaning against the wall beside her. She shook her head and sighed.

"Look Bo, I know what you're trying—"

"Do you know why the moon is sad?" he interrupted, looking up at the night sky. She frowned. If this was suppose to cheer her up, he was going the wrong way about it.

"I didn't know she was." He grinned without looking at her and continued.

"Oh yeah. Terribly sad. Heartbreaking story, really. You can especially tell tonight with the colored sky there, see?" he asked, pointing up at the sky. She tilted her head back and gasped at the sight above their heads. Not once had she bothered to look at the ribbons of green and pink that danced through the black sky. It was simply beautiful. The colors intersected every so often, their glow brilliant. Behind hung the full moon against the midnight backdrop. The stars that were visible glistened like the early morning dew. All together the view was a symphony of otherworldly magic. It was almost as if the Spirits themselves were painting the picture for their enjoyment.

"Why is the moon sad?" she repeated back to him, not fully paying attention as she watched the pale green lights flow gracefully in the air.\

"Because she use to have a lover."

Asami blinked and turned her head sharply at the young earthbender. He kept his head turned towards the stars, yet he looked at her out of the corner of his eye quickly.

"Bolin, I've heard this story a thousand times growing up," Asami mumbled, her cheeks growing warm.

"Not my version. Mine's the best one out there!" There was the old Bolin shining through. When it looked like she wasn't going to leave he smiled and continued.

"You see, she was once a human like us, but during the Hundred Years war and Avatar Aang's time she had to return what was given to her as a baby for the world to be right. For the farmers, the fishermen, and especially the Waterbenders. I bet if she didn't there'd be no waterbending avatars. No crazy Korra or probending!" he cried, waving his arms around. Asami rewarded him with a small chuckle.

"She was set in her ways, even if it meant leaving behind the one man she truly ever loved. She made the ultimate sacrifice to keep the balance going in the world. The man was devastated, knowing he could never be near her or hold her in his arms anymore. But she whispered into the night breeze that she would always be there in spirit. That whenever the moon rose and the light of it touched the earth, she would always be with him."

By now, his tone had become somber. He looked down at his brother and smiled sadly.

"But in the end it wasn't enough for either of them. He found new love and she… well she could only watch from afar, wanting but never receiving. So every full moon she shows her true emotions with those lights. The green represents all the resentment, all the jealousy she feels towards every happy couple her light touches."

"But there's so much green," Asami said, looking Bolin in the eye. Funny, the lights above them may glow with such wonder, but they would never be as bright as his eyes. He looked at her and shrugged.

"True. How would you feel if you couldn't have what you wanted?" she blushed and looked away. He mentally slapped his forehead and continued.

"Of course, there's some pink in there, too. That's what everyone wants. Happiness, joy, peace. However little there may be of the pink light, there is always some in the sky right with the green. You see, even if she's jealous and heartbroken, she's happy anyways because she remembers what is was like to love someone like that, too. She knows that in time –whether a day or millennium- she'll find another guy out there for her."

"How does she know? What if she's already looked and didn't find him?" the Sato girl muttered, watching the retreating figures of Mako and Korra as they walked away from the group. Bolin scoffed.

"Maybe she just isn't looking hard enough," he answered. Her brows rose at this and she turned back to look at his wide grin and bright eyes. Her heart fluttered and she smiled.

"Maybe not… thanks for that story, Bo."

He put his arm around her and smiled, leading her back to the party.

"Anytime Asami."

There were a few seconds of silence between them before he spoke again.

"Hey Asami?"  
"Yeah?"

"You know I was kinda throwing a hint out there, right?"

She ever laughed that hard in her life.

"Yes Bolin. I noticed. And I think I'll keep it in mind."

They never noticed the lone figure behind them, silhouetted against the full moon. Hair as white as the snow around them and blue eyes that rivaled the finest topaz, she smiled forlornly at the sight of young love. She turned and walked off, fading into the moonlight.


End file.
